


orange lilies

by yoonoohs



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ??? im not sure what else to tag, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Other, Single Parent AU, Underground Fighter AU, lapslock, tho that last one isnt as obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: tumblr request: jb/reader; single parent!au + gang au





	orange lilies

**Author's Note:**

> for the other loml and cutest human lauren! uwuwuwuwuwuwu
> 
> not beta read

“jae, seriously, it’s ok, i can take care of him..” you sigh, carrying little jisung in your arms and coddling him snugly into the crook of your neck. jaebeom frowns, chewing on his lips. he stares at the little boy in your hold with so much regret you’re starting to think maybe he won't be gone for “just a bit.” reluctantly, he nods. he goes to put on his jacket and you don’t miss the way he leaves a slip of folded paper on your bookshelf. he gives the tiny, tiny boy in your hold one last smile and a kiss on the head before goes, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

(you tell yourself he will be back, and that your heart didn’t break just the tiniest bit.)

and life goes on.

you take care of jisung and patch up bambam and gyeom sometimes and life goes on. a week passes and then two weeks and then a month and before you know it, jisung is no longer the tiny boy hiding in your neck but a slightly taller boy hiding behind your legs. bam and gyeom still show up sometimes but they look less like the spirited kids you bullied and nursed to health and more like bitter adults trying to make it to their 30s without dying. you think they remind you of someone but to admit that would mean you still think of him, and you don’t.

(you do.)

“mama?” jisung asks you over breakfast one morning, poking at his deformed pancake.  
“what is it, sweetheart?” you ask, not looking up from your novel.  
“where’s papa?” you stop. swallow.  
“why do you ask?’ you glance up at your little boy, his wide eyes boring into yours. he shrugs.  
“i heard some kids at school talk about their papa but i don’t have one. why not?” you put down your novel and scoot closer to jisung, hoping to god he won’t notice the tremor in your voice or the way your voice shakes just the tiniest bit.  
“He’s busy, sweetheart. he left to do some important work but he isn’t done yet.” this time, jisung frowns.  
“when did he leave? why isn’t he done yet?” he asks, whining now. you chuckle a bit, and pull him closer to wrap your arms around him.  
“he left when you were too young to remeber him baby. and i don't know, i don’t know why he isn’t done yet. but lets trust your papa, okay?”

(you stopped trusting him after the first week)

jisung nods, satisfied, and goes back to eating. internally, you curse jaebeom to hell and back. externally, you smile and kiss his cheek before picking up your novel again.

life goes on again. 

jisung figures out by the time he’s fourteen that his papa probably isn’t coming back, but he keeps his sunny disposition and kind personality. he doesn’t take after either your bitterness or jaebeom’s anger. you couldn’t be prouder.

the day jisung turns fifteen, there’s a knock on the door. you frown, and get up to open it. jaebeom stares back at you; a bit older, a but more scarred, and definitely a bit more weary, but absolutely jaebeom. he smiles at you as if it hasn’t been years and you want nothing more than to have bambam or yugyeom drop kick his ass into next century.but you don't. 

he invites himself in, looking around as if trying to pinpoint all the changes. eventually his eyes fall on jisung and you hear him inhale deeply.

“he’s grown into a wonderful young man. not that you’d know.” you tell him, trying to seem nonchalant bu knowing full well there’s no way to hide the bitterness and rage. he ignores you.  
“did you tell him about me?” you scoff.  
“he only asked once and that was the only time i mentioned you.”  
“isn’t that a little unfair?”

you turn to him then, boiling in rage. “you know what's unfair? leaving your child alone and fucking off to do some goddamn fucking gang shit!” you hiss quietly, not wanting to catch jisung’s attentions.”i want you to leave, dickshit, and don’t come back. you lost the chance to be a dad the day you closed the damn door so now you have no choice but to close that door.” 

he looks so ridiculously bewildered and heartbroken you almost feel bad. almost.

this time when he leaves, you hope he won’t come back and your heart feels a little less heavy. 

(“hey, jb, would you ever want to be a dad?”

he smiles and pulls you closer, hold you tighter. the soft grass around you feels like a pillow.

“i would love to be a dad. it’s one of my only wishes in life.”

you smile softly to yourself. you think he’d be a great dad)

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
